


Jet Pack

by OneshotAccount (NightDragon5656)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based off of Season 7 Episode 6, Depressing, Everyone Is Pissed, Keith doesn’t die, Keith tries to die, Sadness, Suicide Attempt, Those eye bags though, shouting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/OneshotAccount
Summary: Set in season seven, during the episode where the Paladins are stuck in space alone.





	Jet Pack

The familiar beeping sounded, yet no words were heard from Keith.

The absence of his usually so attentive voice even in the most straining of times, much like the one they were in then, worried the other Paladins of Voltron more than they thought it ever could. 

Almost as if to fill the silence, and to ask the question everyone was wondering, Lance spoke up,

“Keith, shouldn’t we sound off?” His tired voice was completely blown away in comparison to the drained and nearly emotionless voice that answered him.

“What’s the point?” 

None of them realised how they’d been relying on him until then. For him to have sounded like he wanted nothing more than to give up on everything, just from the few words they heard; it was internally rattling and near heartbreaking. 

They couldn’t hear his usual scowl in his voice, nor the rare smile, it was simply empty. Dead. Hopeless. 

So Lance raised his voice again to fill in where Keith had not.

“Lance here.”

“Pidge here.”

“Allura here.”

“I am Hunk.”

Yet still, no response could be heard from the new Black Paladin.

There was a short pause before Pidge’s voice sounded out in the vastness of space.

“I wonder how my dad and Matt are doing.”

It was meant to be a thought to take them out of their situation, if only for a short amount of time, but the moment was ruined when the former Red Paladin rasped out.

“Better than us, hopefully.”

This prompted Allura into sharing a memory of her father, a meaningful one that was once again supposed to lighten the heavy atmosphere surrounding the five and motivate them. 

“My father has something he always said in dire situations—“

“Give up?”

“Sorry?!” Allura’s voice was quite clearly appalled at Keith’s comment and even more so when he continued.

“Just doesn’t seem like he was a real fighter when the ships were down.”

The Princesses’ face contorted into one of fury, quite a difference to Keith’s blank expression, the large bags under his eyes prominent, as were everyone else’s. 

“Keith, come on.” Hunk piped up, attempting to reason with the other. 

“You, have a lot of nerve questioning someone’s leadership,” The new Blue Paladin’s voice didn’t seem to even try to conceal its upmost anger and the words were clearly sent as a jab to him. They targeted an insecurity that she had yet to realise he had.

But she followed up with another string of words that, unbeknownst to the others, hit something deep inside him and set upon him a whole load of emotions he had tried to keep down.

“, seeing how you left us.”

Hunk again, ever the peace-maker tried to reason with her now.

“Allura, please.”

But his pleas fell upon deaf ears as Keith spoke up once again, rage now clearly laced in his voice.

“As I recall, you were the one who got us cosied up to Lotor—“

“Keith! You ran away, maybe you should’ve just stayed away!”

Lance joined the fray, yet his words struck something deeper than even the words about his leadership, even deeper than what that meant with him and Shiro. The deep-rooted sorrow that was there. It struck something he had shared with no-one, and never let out but was something always brewing inside him. Something that was festering like a monster in the form of a large, deep shadow, one that held all of his true fears inside.

“Lance, Keith, everyone stop!” Hunk tried again, but this time he raised his voice louder than the others. He, himself was getting angry just listening to the others. 

The Yellow Paladin began to speak again but stopped after hearing a small noise that actually shook him down to his very bones. He looked around Lance to Pidge, seeing if she was the one who made the noise; she shook her head, as confused as he was.

So he looked to Lance, again, nothing.

Allura? Nothing.

It wasn’t himself, he knew at least that, so that left...

“Keith?”

Silence was his only answer. 

“Keith, buddy, are you okay?” Lance’s tired voice appeared more alert, and guilt was laced in between now dulled down anger.

Allura, who was holding his hand, felt resistance on it and, still being extremely angry with him, let go immediately. The hand instantly went to his chest and stayed there, near his neck. 

Pidge, on the other hand, quite literally, did not let go and determinedly held on tightly. But she, due to her small stature and weaker limbs, couldn’t keep her hold when he suddenly tugged, hard and fast. 

It too was pulled to his chest and as abruptly as he pulled his hand away, he activated his jet pack and began to race away from the other four. 

Shouts could be heard behind him, as could the sound of jet packs activating but he already had a head start, they wouldn’t be able to catch him, not until his ran out. 

Unfortunately, on his part, he saw from his helmet mechanism that the jet pack was low on power and he would lose the use of it in a mere five doboshes. 

He had to be quick then. 

Keith reached up and tugged off his helmet whilst still flying away. He couldn’t hear their voices anymore, in fact, he couldn’t hear anything anymore. All there was silence, it was comforting, unlike the other darkness and he found comfort in the knowledge that he was going to die there, in space.

But with the other knowledge that they could have only heard him with the comms, and now there weren’t any on him they couldn’t hear him, he let out his sobs. 

Whilst he couldn’t hear, he could feel and taste.

Keith could feel tears cascading down his face and he let them, knowing he wouldn’t have to worry about how he looked when he was dead. He could also taste them, slightly salty on his tongue and a distraction from the burning sensation that had begun in his chest.

The boy began laughing hysterically when the burning intensified, well, laughing internally of course, and curled up in a fetal position from the pain, still laughing into his hands and still zooming further into space.

His consciousness was almost gone when he felt his jet pack sputter and fluctuate, sending him further along in quick spurts and then leaving him just floating there, curled up in a ball. 

The boy couldn’t even move when he felt hands on him; he didn’t have the energy to and soon enough, the blackness engulfed him and left him unable to feel anything.

It was nice, peaceful, silent.

———

Light infiltrated his vision and he tried to move his hands up to block it but found himself unable to move them. He then found that he couldn’t move his either forearms, it felt like there was a weight holding them both down. 

Keith then noticed that there was a weight on his stomach too, and his left side, and both of his legs. 

It made him panic, scared that he had been captured by the Galra and was chained down. It didn’t help when his breathing sped up due to the fear and he began hyperventilating, the rapid movements of his chest dislodging the thing on his stomach. 

If he wasn’t so terrified, he might have wondered why one of his restraints had just moved off of him. Alas, he didn't and was now close to passing out again from lack of oxygen. Black spots appeared at the corners of his vision so Keith closed his eyes as if to help but instead found tears now dripping from his eyes.

There was movement to his left and his breathing became even faster, as did the tears; nearly every time he exhaled, a small noise would come out that made him sound like a pathetic child. In that moment however, it did not deter him from his panicked mindset. 

Quite abruptly, a voice sounded out, soothing and concerned and it took Keith a little over a minute to calm down enough to determine who it was. Between shaky breaths that had now slowed again after hearing such a soothing voice, he rasped out,

“L-Lance?” 

Sure enough, when he slightly turned his head to the left he saw none other than the Red Paladin himself looking at him, brows furrowed in worry and biting his bottom lip in thought, it seemed. 

“Lance I-I c-can’t m-ove.”

His expression turned questioning before he looked down whereas Keith could not and then faced him again, beginning to explain the situation.

“You aren’t trapped, Keith. You’re fine, it’s just the others sleeping on you; you’ve been out for quite a while.” Suddenly, his face darkened, “You dare ever do that again, and I swear I will lock you up in my room for eternity so you can’t do it again.”

A nervous and quite frankly scared laugh bubbled out of Keith, along with the stuttered words, “T-that’s a bit extreme d-don’t you think..?”

As if realising what he’d just said, Lance became mortified and apologised profusely, waking up the others in the process. They said pretty similar things, minus the creepy locked up in a room part. Well, except for Pidge; her response was eerily similar to Lance‘s and Keith had to wonder if they’d planned it beforehand. 

Finally, when all voices had ceased to speak, the new Black Paladin raised his voice to little above a whisper. 

“I’m sorry.”


End file.
